The long-term goal of this project is to increase the numbersof underrepresented minority studies who obtain their doctorate and pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences. The basic strategy is to continue to develop and maintain partnerships with schools that have large numbers of underrepresented students, to recruit and select highly qualified students, to provide them with quality laboratory experiences and challenging courses during their undergraduate years, to provide them with financial and academic support services that maximize their potential for success, and to provide them with the qualificationsand references so they may compete for entry into the strongest graduate programs in the country. The objectives of the MARC program are: 1) to identify underrepresented minority students at our partner institutions and Stony Brook interested in research careers in the biomedical sciences and related fields; 2) to motivate these students to obtain degrees in the biomedical sciences and related fields, psycho- logy and mathematics; 3) to help these students gain confidence in their abilities by early exposure to laboratory experiences, research, public speaking and biomedical researchers; 4) to create a positive environ- ment through the use of group activities, mentoring and advising; 5) to promote an awareness of the opportunities available in biomedical research through peer, graduate student and faculty mentoring, as well as research experiences at other institutions; and 6) to create a model for outreach and undergraduate education in biology at Stony Brook that will demonstrate how other research universities can accomplish similar objectives.